Will You Wait For Me
by deepinspace
Summary: From Tokiya Mikagami to Mufuyu & From Kurei to Kurenai Sorry for the error tat i've made at the beginning!!


# Will You Wait For Me 

Performed by: Kavana

Note: I'm very sorry for the error that I have made at the beginning. SORRY SORRY SORRY!! Please forgive me! Anyway this is the edited version, so please read and review okie!! Sorry once again for the error and thanx a zillion for reading!

**_________________________________________________________________**

From Tokiya Mikagami to Mufuyu

&

From Kurei to Kurenai

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_I need to talk with you again,_**

**_Why did you go away?_**

**_All our time together,_**

**_Just feels like yesterday._**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Though you have been gone for so long,

Memories of you and me together,

Are still haunting me.

I see your smile everyday,

I see your face everywhere,

Your laughter still rings in my ears.

My pain is still as fresh,

My love is still as strong.

I'm holding on to memories,

Which I can't let go of.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_I never thought I'd see,_**

**_A single day without you._**

**_You see the things we take for granted,_**

**_We can sometimes lose._**

**_________________________________________________________________**

I thought that we'd always watch the roses bloom together,

I thought that we'd always be together,

And that you'll always be there to wipe away my tears.

I have always taken for granted that you'll always be there,

You'll be there to smile at me,

You'll be there to mend my wounds,

You'll be there to hold me tight,

And you'll be there to break my fall.

And I'll be there to hold you close,

I'll be to make you smile,

I'll be there with you.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_And if I promise not to feel the pain,_**

**_Will I see you again?_**

**_Will I see you again?_**

**_________________________________________________________________**

If I promise you that I won't cry,

If I promise you that I would live on,

If I promise you that I'll love again,

If I promise to let you go,

Will you wait for me?

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Time will pass me by,_**

**_Maybe I'll never learn to smile,_**

**_But I know I will make it through,_**

**_If you wait for me._**

**_And all the tears I cry,_**

**_No matter how I try._**

**_They will never bring you home to me,_**

**_So won't you wait for me in heaven?_**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Do you remember how it was?_**

**_When we never seemed to care._**

**_Days went by so quickly,_**

**_Cause I thought you'd always be there._**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

Time passed so quickly when you were there with me,

My world was filled with colours.

Everywhere was our little heaven,

Even in the cold dark mansion,

Even with him around.

Love has blinded me,

I never looked beyond my perfect illusion.

I never thought that I'd find you gone,

I never thought that my dreams were fading away.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_It's hard to let you go,_**

**_Though I know that I must try._**

**_I feel like I've been cheated,_**

**_Cause we never said goodbye._**

**_________________________________________________________________**

I had to let you go,

Even though I'm not ready to let go of your hand.

I can't let you go because,

I'm not ready to stand on my own,

I'm not ready to fall.

What am I fighting for everyday?

I'm fighting for time,

The time when my pain will go away,

The time when the memories haunt me no more,

The time when I'll avenge you,

The time when I'll see you again.

But it feels like I have lost the war,

I never had the time,

To tell you how much I loved you.

I never had the time,

To say goodbye.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_And if I promise not to feel this pain,_**

**_Will I see you again?_**

**_And I miss you so,_**

**_And I need to know,_**

**_Will you wait for me?_**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Will you be waiting for me,

Like I'm waiting for this pain to fade?

Will you be waiting for me,

To be where you are?

Will you be waiting for me,

If I never cried again,

If I lived on,

If I loved again,

If I let you go.

I need to know,

That you'll be waiting for me,

Somewhere out there.

And then maybe someday,

When I no longer feel the pain,

When I no longer feel the guilt,

When I no longer feel the anger,

I'll see you waiting for me...

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Time will pass me by,_**

**_May be I'll never learn to smile,_**

**_But I know I will make it through,_**

**_If you wait for me._**

**_And all the tears I cry,_**

**_No matter how I try._**

**_They will never bring you home to me,_**

**_So won't you wait for me in heaven?_**

**_________________________________________________________________**


End file.
